Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires (真・三國無双7 Empires, Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Empires) is the Empires adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. Buy the game new to obtain downloadable serial codes for Guo Jia, Guan Yinping, Date Masiamune, and Tenko edit parts. The Premium Box edition contains a sixteen track CD containing new music and 83 character cards. Demos for the title's Edit Mode and free co-op gameplay will be available. Like its predecessor, the overseas version only features Japanese voice tracks with subtitles despite it having been formerly announced that English voice acting would be included. Gameplay *Stratagems from Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires return with enhanced features. New grand-scale stratagems take longer to complete but can dramatically affect the flow of battle. Weather conditions and time can affect certain stratagems' proficiency and change a battlefield's appearance. *Certain characters have DLC weapons as their EX Weapons. Players may also categorize weapons by type or faction ownership. *Preset bases have levels to indicate their potency. Simple bases can be constructed anywhere on the map to provide auxiliary assistance. *If players possess a high rank, they can order other generals. *Rulers can set specific priorities to policies. *Fame has been revamped to allow the selection of different play styles. It lost its visual GUI notices. *The marriage system now enables couples to have children. Scenes dedicated to married couples have been expanded. Offspring inherit their parents' stats and genes. *Players can keep and reuse their previous edit characters since the same edit features return in this title. They can also edit the appearance of their banner, soldiers, horses, and create scenarios to upload for online sessions. Other players can download them. **Soldiers - Customizable features include body posture and weapon usage. **Horses - Customizable features include hair color and size. *Crossplay can be done between the PS3 and PS4 ports. *Downloadable content so far consists of edit character parts. Characters The entire Xtreme Legends cast returns with at least one new addition from the second most wanted character poll. *Xun Yu Trophies Spin-Offs *''Shin Sangoku Musou Blast'' Related Media A Twitter campaign to guess the new character addition was held June 5~16. Three accurate fans won a free copy of the game. The game is scheduled to have a live broadcast demonstration September 20, 14:45 JST at Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show stage. It was one of the playable demos at Koei Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2014 booth. Fans who have downloaded the edit trial can participate in a edit character contest throughout October and early November. Contestants are asked to create their interpretation of a person/character from history or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Five winners will receive a copy of the game's complete guide and Dynasty Warriors 8 badges. A collaboration campaign with Shin Sangoku Musou Blast will be held starting from November 27th to December 3rd. The following characters from Blast will appear in Empires as edit officers: Xu Sheng, Xiahouji, Yan Yan, Zhugeshi, and Zoushi. Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Duet Songs will include five character image duets with the five factions, character messages, and voice actor commentary from characters in this expansion. Purchase the first copies of the CD to receive a chance to redeem a possible ticket to the Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer voice actor event. Gallery DW8E JP Cover.jpg|Japanese cover Dw8empires-apology.jpg|Courtesy image for second delay announcement Zhurong-dw8e2015aprilfools.jpg|April Fools' Day "White Zhurong" image 2015Aprilfools-caochicken.jpg|April Fools' Day Cao Seal Chicken Bone External Links *Official North American site * Official Japanese site, Official Twitter for edit character campaign *Official European site *PlayStation Japan comparison shots, Character introduction post *Steam portal Category:Games